


Ignition

by souvenirsfromapastlife



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sean, Bisexual Disaster, F/M, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirsfromapastlife/pseuds/souvenirsfromapastlife
Summary: If he ignored the anxious buzzing in his brain every five seconds about fitting in, he was having fun. When Sean had ditched math to relax behind the school, he had not at all expected to run into Cassidy and Finn getting high - nor had he expected to join them. A reluctant hit of the joint had turned into an hours-long conversation between the three of them that had led to... this. Sean, drunk in Hannah’s apartment on a Friday night surrounded by four people that were way too cool for him.
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 29





	Ignition

Between the warmth of shitty vodka in his stomach and the embarrassment flaring in his face, Sean felt like he was on fire.

“What’s the matter, city boy?” Cassidy’s head tilted in affectionate mockery. “Are we dropouts too much for ya?”

Hannah gave him a look, half pity and half disdain. “Why’d you even invite him if you were gonna make fun of him, Cass? He clearly doesn’t do this every night.”

“No, it’s cool! It’s cool,” Sean said, rubbing his neck. “I’m having fun.”

If he ignored the anxious buzzing in his brain every five seconds about fitting in, he  _ was _ having fun. When Sean had ditched math to relax behind the school, he had not at all expected to run into Cassidy and Finn getting high - nor had he expected to join them. A reluctant hit of the joint had turned into an hours-long conversation between the three of them that had led to... this. Sean, drunk in Hannah’s apartment on a Friday night surrounded by four people that were way too cool for him.

Finn gave him a reassuring smile. “That’s my laddie - I  _ told _ y’all Sean was special. Jus’ look at him!”

“You guys are waaay too intense for this dude,” Penny said, saving Sean the humiliation of a stuttered response. “Can we play a game or somethin’ instead of teasing the new guy? Who is cool, by the way, Hannah.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, but Cassidy next to her clapped her hands in excitement. “A game?! Whatcha thinkin’?”

“I’m down for whatever. I say we let Sean pick.” Penny took another hit of the joint, completely unbothered by his friends’ eccentricity.

“Go ahead, sweetie,” Finn said, a sparkle in his eyes. “What’re we playin’?”

Improv was never Sean’s strong suit. Finn’s cool eyes and Cassidy’s eager ones made his thoughts melt as soon as they arrived. “U-I don’t know.” Only one cursed game came to mind, and he had to say  _ something _ , didn’t he? “Truth or dare…?”

The room exploded into hollers, boos, and laughs.

“Are you fucking kidding me -”  “- Laddie’s feelin’ daring tonight -”  “- Let’s do it y’all!”

Hannah looked around the group. “Are we actually fucking doing this?”

Penny’s cool voice ignored her harsh tone completely. “Ask someone truth or dare, Hans. Them’s the rules.”

“Fine. Penny. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Eyes devilish, Hannah smirked at him. “Who’s the hottest person in the room right now?”

Penny didn’t miss a beat, just pointed to Cassidy and took another hit.

“Awww… Penny! Didn’t know ya were a fan.”

Finn just pouted, making Sean laugh. Penny’s attention turned to him. “Sean. Truth or dare?”

“Uh, I’ll go truth too, I guess.”

“Hm. Have you seen any of us around in the halls? What did you think?”

Oh shit. He had. He took a swig of a Smirnoff Ice that tasted too good to be alcoholic, and spoke without thinking. “I did wonder about being friends with Cass. She just seemed really cool and I wanted to get to know her, but didn’t know how. I’ve seen you Penny, but you’re kinda hard to read, so I didn’t think much. Hannah, obviously I haven’t seen you around before, but if I had you’d be intimidating. And Finn I thought was h- cool. You all seemed cool.”

Penny and Hannah nodded, but Finn had an odd look on his face. Cass grabbed Sean’s arm: “Me next!”

“Oh, okay. Truth or dare?”

“Dare! Y’all been boring so far.”

“Oh. Okay. Um… I dare you to sing for us?”

Cass blushed, but Hannah interrupted the moment. “Boring!”

It earned a laugh. “She’s right, city boy. I’ll sing for ya anytime. You gotta get more interesting than that.”

Embarrassed a bit, Sean mustered some courage. “Fine. Then… take your bra off.”

Finn whooped. “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout! Let’s see it, Cass!”

Cass grinned and reached inside her hoodie, undoing a clasp at the back. Sean looked away, heat rising to his face. Suddenly, fabric landed on his head - a beige, nondescript bra. He swatted it away like a bug.

That _really_ amused the group. Penny smiled knowingly at him. “You ask for it, you get it, man.”

“Your turn, Finn!” Cassidy seemed utterly unperturbed by her previous task. “Truth or dare, bro?”

“Dare. Gimme a chance to top you.” There was an undeniable competitiveness in his voice, Sean noticed.

“Fine.” Cass seemed taken aback at his tone, but soon her face lit up. “Then let’s do a repeat of Hannah’s, but more interestin’. Finn, you gotta kiss the most attractive person in the room.”

Finn smiled, and moved to the center of the circle. He leaned towards Hannah slowly, with intention, making Sean feel  _ very _ , very awkward. But suddenly, with a wink, he moved away, and before he could process, Finn was sitting in Sean’s lap. “Do I got permission t’ kiss ya, sweetie?”

Sean’s brain went into overdrive trying to make sense of all the information he just given. “Y-yeah, I mean, it’s for the game, so I -

Everyone else disappeared then - it was like his head was full of hot air, heady and light as Finn’s chapped lips pressed against his. Sean let out a small noise of surprise before leaning into it, opening his mouth slightly and doing his best to pretend he knew what he was doing. Both of them seemed hungry and aggressive, yet held back in their movements, Sean’s tongue barely grazing Finn’s. He felt Finn smile against him and his heart skipped a beat, but before he knew it, Finn leaned back and sat back in his spot, undisturbed except for an unusual redness on his cheeks.

“Happy, Cass?”

“You seem like the happy one, casanova.” Hannah’s voice was even more deriding than usual, though Sean would have felt the same if he had been robbed of a kiss like  _ that. _

“Aw, hell, no. Finn, ask me the same question.”

“Wha-?” Finn’s face went from confusion to a frown to understanding. “Ohh. Cass, kiss the hottest -”

Even more suddenly than he had been beset by Finn, Cassidy was on top of him, taking his face into her hands and kissing him. Where Finn had been hunger and desire, Cass was slow and soft, intoxicatingly patient. The kiss took its time, exploratory and comforting, making Sean close his eyes and lean in. He was enraptured. With a final press of the lips, Cassidy too leaned back and returned to her seat, looking triumphant.

“Better than Finn, eh, city boy?”

“Hell no! Me and Sean had a  _ connection. _ Even if he’s straight.” Finn winked at him, not helping the situation at all.

Penny smiled at him coolly, a blessing when Sean’s body was engulfed by flames at his navel and his cheeks. “So… which was it, Sean?”

“So. Uh. I think I’m bisexual.”

Finn grinned and gave Cassidy a high five, who shrugged. “Good enough for us, sweetheart.”

Hannah got up to leave the room, taking a box of pizza with her. “This is what I get for hanging out with fucking high schoolers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, non-beta'd fic. I'm writing some quick n' dirty oneshots before I get back into writing longer, plot-heavy stuff, so I hope you guys enjoyed! Events of the truth or dare game stolen from my junior year prom, oops


End file.
